


Body Say

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Say, Demi Lovato - Freeform, F/F, Karaoke, mentions of Lucy/James, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a prompt from Tumblr from @defygravity79</p><p>I'd love to see pre-relationship Kara and Cat at some kind of party with karaoke. Kara wants to tell Cat how she feels and sings "Body Say" from Demi Lovato to her. Cat gets all hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Say

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff is my thing. I'm not good at writing more seductive things. I gave it a shot. Thanks for the prompt, @defygravity79

“Here we go,” James said with an excited voice. He and Cat were both holding champagne bottles and his statement was quickly followed by two loud popping sounds. Everyone in the office gave a cheer. Kara, Winn, James, and Cat all handed out glasses, filling them from the bottles. 

It was the last day of the fiscal year, and CatCo had been more profitable than ever. Not only that, Cat had set a major goal of increasing CatCo’s across the board sales by ten percent, a major undertaking for a media organization that was already on top. 

But with a hard working staff and an unrelenting leader at the helm, they had done it. And tonight, they celebrated. Everyone was chattering excitedly, enjoying their drinks and the catering that Cat had provided. 

Cat was standing off to the side, taking in the sight. Kara slipped up beside her and bumped her lightly with her shoulder. Cat looked over at her and they exchanged smiles. Kara bent down a few inches and whispered in Cat’s ear, “Congratulations.” 

Cat kept her features unchanged, though the tickle of Kara’s breath on her ear made her stomach leap. 

“It was a team effort,” Cat quietly responded. 

“Don’t be so modest,” Kara told her. “You set the goal, you put this team together, you came up with the strategy, and your energy drove all of us.” She paused and added, “You should be proud.”

Cat waited before saying a simple, “Thank you, Kara.” 

Kara stayed beside her for the next two hours of the office party. She kept fighting the urge to reach out and touch Cat. Put a hand on her back, lightly take her hand. Something. Cat was thinking the same thing. They resisted the temptation for the hours after the corks popped. Like they had been resisting for months.

Everyone was exchanging stories from the past year. Several of them had something to do with Cat’s strong willed nature. Which was a nice way of saying they had to do with Cat berating someone somehow. Everyone laughed, even Cat. She knew it was all in good fun. Everyone was proud of the work they had done. And they all appreciated her leadership. 

When things began winding down, James announced that they were heading to Noonan’s for Friday night karaoke. Kara smiled brightly and turned to Cat, “You should come.”

Cat looked at her disbelief. “To karaoke? You can’t be serious.” 

Kara laughed. “It’ll be fun. Winn always makes a fool of himself and if James gets drunk enough, he takes his shirt off.”

Cat asked, “Is that supposed to encourage me to go?” Maybe if someone else took their shirt off, she thought, looking at Kara. 

Kara saw something shift in Cat’s expression and suddenly felt her throat tighten with nervousness. “Well, uh,” she quickly tried to think of another reason for Cat to go. “I, I usually sing something.” She shrugged, hoping it might be enough to convince her. 

Cat just looked at her. She was so adorable, standing there with that hopeful look on her face and that little twinkle in her eyes. “It is hardly appropriate for me to go out partying at a karaoke bar with my subordinates,” Cat said. 

Kara gave one, slow nod, thinking. She couldn’t argue with that. “That is true,” she replied. They both turned to face forward again, watching everyone gather their things. Kara gave Cat a sideways glance. She decided to take a risk. “But I know for a fact that you don’t always do the appropriate thing.”

Cat narrowed her eyes at Kara. She caught the subtle dare in Kara’s voice. She knew she shouldn’t give in. But there was something about the way Kara was looking at her. 

Cat crossed her arms over her chest and looked squarely at Kara. “Fine,” she said nonchalantly, “I’ll go.” 

Kara couldn’t contain herself. She squealed aloud and threw her hands up in triumph. “Ms. Grant’s coming!” Her declaration was met with immediate cheers to which Cat put her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

The next thing she knew, several of her employees were dragging her to the elevators. For all the times she pushed them, all the times she criticized them and corrected them, Cat genuinely cared for these people. And, in turn, they genuinely liked her. 

She found herself stuffed in an elevator with what seemed like a dozen other people, Kara included. They couldn’t stop smiling at each other amid all the chatter in the small space.

One of the best things about Noonan’s was its versatility. In the morning, it was a top notch coffee house and café. At night, it was a trendy restaurant and bar. But on Friday nights it became the best karaoke bar in the city. 

And soon, it was filled with CatCo employees. Everyone filtered in and claimed tables with their favorite people. Cat, Kara, Winn, James, and Lucy were sharing a table. Once Cat saw all her people getting settled in she put a hand up and shouted, “First round's on me!” Cheers erupted and people began ordering. 

For the next almost hour, they listened to different people share their vocals skills. Or complete lack of vocal skills. Cat and Kara’s table was playing ‘I Never.’ Cat rarely had a chance to drink during the game, as she had done practically everything. But she drank anyway. Shots. Lots of shots. 

Finally, James said, “I don’t understand how someone so tiny can hold her liquor so well.”

She shrugged, “Years of experience.” 

Kara tapped Cat’s hand. “Okay, your turn.”

Cat thought. It was hard to think of things she hadn’t done. This was a game for young people. Her eye caught the young man on the small stage singing to a girl at a table. He was belting the song with all his heart as she laughed at him and he laughed back. 

Cat smiled. “I’ve never been serenaded at a karaoke bar.” No one tapped their glass on the table before taking a drink. “Seriously. Everyone?” Cat asked. 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Grant,” Winn said with a raised voice to be heard. “The only reason we have is because we can’t hold our liquor and we hang out with people who can’t either.” They all laughed at that and Cat appreciated him covering her slightly hurt feelings. 

Another hour passed and everyone was being subjected to James and Lucy doing a terrible rendition of Black Velvet. Kara’s alien ears almost couldn’t take it. 

When they sat back down, James pointed his fingers at them and said, “That’s the magic, baby.”

Every CatCo employee in the place, as well as others, gave him a cringe. Kara just said, “No,” shaking her head. “No, it’s not.”

Another song started and Kara took a glance at Cat. The colored lights from the stage were playing off her blond hair. She laughed at a story someone was telling her. She looked beautiful. She couldn’t remember seeing her smile so much. Kara was fighting the urge to touch her again. 

Then another idea began formulating in her head. Kara immediately felt herself getting nervous at the idea. The DJ had started playing something while there was a lull in the karaoke. She could do it now, before she chicken out. 

She slipped out of her chair, unnoticed. She went up to the machine next to the DJs booth. She quickly scrolled through the songs. There was a number out to the side of how many times the song had been selected. Kara certainly didn’t want to be cliché. 

She focused on the songs that had the lowest numbers. She stopped on the first zero she saw. She took a deep breath. She knew the song. It was slow, and it was seductive. It was a song you could make love to. It was perfect. 

She selected the song and the DJ told her to wait until the song that was playing finished. So she waited, feeling her heart start beating out of her chest. She’d done karaoke a hundred times, this wasn’t any different, she tried to tell herself. 

The song ended and she walked onto the stage. She came to stand in front of the microphone stand while Demi Lovato's Body Say started playing. Kara leaned toward the mic and started singing, quietly at first.

_‘If I had it my way, I would take you down._  
If I had my way, I would turn you out.  
And if my body had a say, I would come again.  
Scared of what I might say, cause I’m on the edge.’ 

Back at their table, Winn said, “Hey, it’s Kara, shh.” Everyone turned toward the stage. Cat was instantly captivated. There she was, standing on the stage with the lights turned on her. She looked a little nervous, but Cat could see the nerves leaving her with every word she sang. 

Kara was watching the prompter, not completely sure of the words in the verse. But as the chorus came up, she grew more confident. She slowly lifted her eyes from the screen. 

Then she looked right at Cat through hooded eyes.

Her hands found the mic stand and she slowly ran them up to the microphone. She began swaying her hips to the music as she sang. 

_'You can touch me with slow hands,_  
Speed it up, baby, make me sweat.  
Dreamland, take me there cause I want your sex.  
If my body has a say, I wouldn’t turn away.  
Touch, make love, taste you.  
If my body told the truth, baby, I would do just what I want to.’ 

Cat found herself staring. She couldn’t take her eyes off Kara, she was watching her, watching her. Cat’s lips parted as she watched Kara loosen up when she hit the second verse. She closed her eyes as she sang and Cat took a breath in as Kara leaned her head back and tangled her own hand in her long hair. 

She opened her eyes and looked back at Cat.

_‘And our eyes are crossing paths across the room.  
There’s only one thing left for us to do.’_

Kara’s shoulders started swaying along with her hips to the beat. Her hair was moving with her body and her eyes were pinned to Cat’s. She got close enough to the mic that her lips pressed against it for a second and Cat immediately thought that she wished she were that microphone.

Cat could feel her heart racing. Her features remained schooled and unmoving, but on the inside, she was going insane. She felt the flush creeping up her neck and she was suddenly grateful for the dim lighting. 

She was very much aware of the glances being thrown her way from the others. Lucy was practically gawking with excitement. Cat just stirred her half empty martini. The heat inside her was spreading.

_‘My mind is getting in the way, can’t feel what my body say.  
Imma tell you anyway, Imma tell you anyway.’_

Kara couldn’t believe she was doing this. There was no going back after this. She knew Cat could read her like a book. She knew Cat could see the lust in her eyes, just like she could see it in Cat’s. She also knew that Cat was keeping her face as firm as possible to rattle her, and it was working.

Then she watched as Cat slowly lifted the stirrer from her martini glass with the olive still on it. She ran the olive over her bottom lip, slowly biting it off the stick. Kara swallowed hard and had to look back to the prompter. 

The sensation in Cat’s belly was getting stronger and moving through her whole body. It took every ounce of self control she had to stay in her seat. She narrowed her eyes in Kara’s direction, already appraising what she should do when Kara was finished. Watching Kara move like this was forever imprinted in her memory. 

Kara sang the last chorus and the song ended to thunderous applause. She smiled brightly and quickly exited the stage. People complimented her the entire walk back to the table. Kara had a good voice, a really good voice, despite the nerves. And the seductress staring back at her. 

“Wow,” Lucy let out when Kara made it back over. “That was amazing.”

Everyone else was afraid to say anything. They couldn’t believe Kara had done it either. The silence was terrifying her. 

James quickly said, “We’re gonna, uh,” he searched for a reason to leave the two alone. “We’re gonna go get another round.”

“Oh, we can just order it here,” Winn interjected. James kicked him in the leg. “Ow! Okay, okay.” They cleared out, leaving Cat and Kara alone. 

The silence stretched out. They just stared at each other. Kara was beginning to crumble under Cat’s scrutiny. She looked away, sure that she had done the absolute wrong thing. When she looked back she said, “Cat, I’m sorry. I didn’t intent to make you uncomfortable.”

Cat’s response was to stand from her chair. Kara knew this was it. This was the time she finally pushed Cat too far. Cat’s eyes were still on her. She tilted her head to the side and lifted her finger, indicating for Kara to follow her. 

Kara was surprised. She expected a dressing down. Instead, she rose to her feet and followed Cat through the place. They weaved between tables and passed the bar. Cat led her down a side hallway with a door at the end. The brightly lit sign above it told her it was a exit. 

Cat pushed the lock release and opened the door, walking outside. Kara hesitantly followed her out the door. 

Cat’s keen eyes quickly scanned the alley they had stepped into. It was clean. More importantly, it was abandoned. They were alone. Kara stood just outside the door, holding it open, assuming they weren’t staying out here. 

Cat turned to her. Kara asked, “What are we doing out here?” She was growing increasingly apprehensive, her feelings exacerbated by Cat’s lack of speech. 

Cat reached a hand up and hooked her fingers over the hem of Kara’s pants and pulled her out the door. When the door closed, Cat roughly shoved Kara against the brick wall. No way, Kara thought, no way this is happening. 

Cat was pushing against Kara’s hips, holding her in place. She leaned in close. So close that Kara could feel her breath on her lips. Kara’s eyes flicked from Cat’s eyes to her lips. Cat didn’t miss the movement. Then it happened. 

Cat pressed her lips to Kara’s, hard. Kara pressed back, her hands immediately going to Cat’s face. They pulled back after one kiss and watched each other. They were already breathing hard. Cat searched Kara’s eyes, seeking approval. But she saw much more than approval. She saw desire. 

A second later, their bodies slammed together, mouths battling for dominance. Cat ran her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip and Kara opened her mouth, letting Cat kiss her deep and full. Kara moaned into her mouth. 

Cat's hands reached under Kara’s shirt and she scratched her finger nails across her ribcage. Kara felt a shiver run through her. She pulled her mouth away, taking in a breath. But Cat kept going. Her lips went quickly to Kara’s neck as she placed open mouthed kisses from Kara’s jaw down to her collar bone. 

Kara was trying to get her hands on Cat, but there was too much clothing. She slipped Cat’s blazer from her shoulders and caught it before it hit the ground. 

Cat’s eyes snapped open. She suddenly found her voice again. “That blazer is worth more than your monthly salary. It does not touch the ground.” She gave Kara a hard look. 

“Mmmhm,” was all Kara could manage with wide eyes. She leaned over and gingerly hung the jacket on the door handle.

The second she looked back at Cat, Cat’s pressed their lips together again. Finally, Kara was able to pull Cat’s blouse from her skirt and her hands went to the soft skin underneath. Cat felt warm under her hands. She felt Cat’s fingers wandering into her hair and scratching at her scalp. 

Cat lightly used her teeth to pull on Kara’s bottom lip as she pulled away, focusing again on Kara’s neck. Kara allowed herself to relax into what was happening. She let hands rub over Cat’s body. She reached down and pulled the bottom hem of Cat’s skirt up, running her finger nails over the top of Cat’s legs. 

The touch spurred Cat and she accidentally bit down on Kara’s neck, harder than she’d meant to. Kara’s only reaction was to breath harder. She brought her hands back up to Cat’s face and hair. It was almost too much. Cat’s hands on her skin, her nails scratching. Cat’s mouth on her neck, her breath tickling the sensitive area. The pressure of Cat’s body against hers. She was aching inside. Her mind was getting foggy.

Kara breathed out, “God, Cat.” It was all she could say. 

Cat mumbled against her neck, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Kara tried to force her brain to form words. This woman was everything to her and she wanted her to know that, somehow. So she asked, “Is it what you want?”

She felt Cat stop her movements. The throbbing deep inside her began to subside. Kara tried to focus on her breathing. When she finally opened her eyes, Cat was looking at her with parted lips. Kara’s hands were still on her face. She grazed her thumbs over her cheeks. The pure lust in Cat’s eyes had been replaced with an affection that Kara had never seen. 

Cat simply whispered, so quietly, “Yes.” Kara understood that she wasn’t just talking about this moment, what was happening right now. Cat was talking about them, the two of them, together. 

Kara leaned back into her. This time they kissed softly, though still full of desire. Cat pulled her hands from under Kara’s shirt and smoothed out Kara’s clothes for her, gently. Then she straightened out her own skirt and reached over to pull her blazer off the door handle. She hooked it over her shoulder and turned to walk out of the alley and toward the parking lot. 

Kara watched Cat walking away from her and called out, “Where are you going?”

Cat turned, taking backward steps and said, with a sly smile, “Come find out.” 

Kara gave her a bright smile and quickly moved to follow. She would have to make sure to post a thank you tweet to Demi Lovato.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S. I feel like I've been posting a lot. Hope it's not overload.


End file.
